This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A Phase I study of VEGF-Antisense Oligonucleotide (VEGF-AS) given as a daily fixed dose subcutaneous injection in the treatment of patients with relapsed or refractory malignancies.